


Children of New Orleans

by AbbieD_Arcy, Alexandra_Lightwood



Series: The shadows of New Orleans [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lightwood/pseuds/Alexandra_Lightwood
Summary: When you are an Original, you have a long story to tell. History of passions, love, jealously and treason. Of family and friendships lasting through time. But what happen when the Original family recieves their last four members?Follow their steps and discover their stories.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hijos de Nueva Orleans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390728) by [AbbieD_Arcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy), [Alexandra_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lightwood/pseuds/Alexandra_Lightwood). 

> Okay this is the start of a new adventure. Just be told this is half and half our brainchild, so any comment, kudos and all will be appreciated. 
> 
> To my dear Lex... I could not do this without you... 
> 
> I truly hope you all like it.
> 
> Abbie.

When Niklaus opened his eyes, he breathed a couple of times trying to calm his racing heart. He could feel the panic in his veins, the worry for his family. Damn Marcel. Where were his siblings? And his daughter? God, Hope…

He sharpened his ear and sighed in relief as he listened his siblings talking in the ground floor. But it was then, centered in his hearing as he was, when a scent reached his nose, making him rise with surprise.

Spikenards and jasmine.

He only knew of a person who wore that perfume. Someone he missed dearly since he had returned to New Orleans. Someone he loved like one of his family. She had finally crossed the pond… His family was finally complete.

It was then when he listened them all. Her partner talking with the pretty boy and Beaumont. Freya’s laughter at something the unknown female werewolf had said. Kol, Rebekah and William drinking on the porch. His brother telling Hayley how much he loved her.

Then they crossed eyes.

Blue against dark green.

“Finally the sleeping beauty awakes. Welcome back to the world of living Nik”.


	2. Last line of defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the two of them heard the reply, they got speechless. They needed to make a call to Rome and start working. They were the Mikaelsons last line of defence after all. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin with the presentations!! I hope you all like it!!

_Hayley_

_I wish we had more time. But now, time’s our enemy._

_You need help to keep yourself and Hope alive. To wake us from this. To save Niklaus._

_Use this number and tell her who you are. She knows you, and she can help you._

_Be careful, be safe._

_E.M._

Hayley reread the letter that Elijah had left for her one more time, cradling Hope against her chest. She was hiding at her house in the bayou, away from Marcel, away from everything. But she was not a Labonair and the mother of a Mikaelson for nothing.

She was not going to run forever. She was not going to let them sleep forever.

Sensing her mother’s uneasiness Hope stirred, making Hayley move again trying to keep her little girl asleep. But she needed help, and she had postponed it long enough.

“Okay little girl, let’s do this.”

Writing the number in her phone, she pressed the call button, praying that the person on the other side was worthy of Elijah’s praise and trust.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…

On the other side of the pond, in the Scottish Highlands, two vampires were walking together through the streets of Inverness. With the hands intertwined, they walked in silence till they reached their favourite coffee.

“Do you want something different?”

“Whatever you pick is fine Alexander.”

The young barista attending the bar saw them, and beamed at the couple, receiving a couple of hello’s back.

“Hello you two! What can I get you today?”

“One tall latte with cream for Addie and a cappuccino for me, please Mark”

“Aye! Anything to eat?” He scribbled quickly on his notepad, while the girl looked at the baked goods they had.

“Those muffins smell delicious Marcus.”

“Freshly baked Addie” he said to her, and she looked at her partner with a cheeky smile.

“The lady gets what the lady wants.” Alex shrugged, and she laughed at his response.

“I’ll get them to your table guys. Sit wherever you want.”

They choose one of the sofas at the corner of the shop, where they could have as much privacy as they wanted without being seen by the people walking.

Still in silence, Alexander let himself rest his head against Adelaide’s and the vampire smiled when she felt her mate burying his nose on her hair.

“What are you doing, you dork?”

“Just enjoying having you here, this last month has been shitty.” he replied with a soft sigh, all the tension melting when he felt the familiar weight of her hand on his chest.

Using her position, she moved a bit, looking at him. He looked tired and absolutely drained, and she knew he was blaming himself for not finishing earlier. Even if he had saved all of them, her mate always felt like he could do something more.

“Hey, we are here and together. Right now that’s the important thing.” She said putting her hand on his cheek, waiting till their eyes connected. Summer sky blue eyes against her sea coloured ones; Adelaide kissed him sweetly trying to make him understand how much he mattered for her. “Let’s enjoy this before something came up and drag us back to the world.”

“Don’t jinx it love” He replied against her lips with a smile, and she hit him on the chest with a chuckle.

“Idiot” Even with the insult, her voice was fond and soft, and he couldn’t help himself but to steal a kiss from her.

That’s how the young barista found them, and he couldn’t help but to remember how he had met them.

A few days after he was hired he had met Adelaide. With her brown hair, her sea coloured eyes and that smile, she had lots of people flirting with her. But she had ignored them all, and started talking to him after a mess with her order one day and finding that their significant others were named Alexander.

And when she had appeared with her partner, he understood why she had not bothered with those who had flirted with her. Eyes with the colour of summer sky, blonde hair falling a bit over his eyes, with broad shoulder and a charming smile… that only looked at her.

He left their order in the table, looking at the clock with a soft smile, thinking about true love and his own Alex, humming a mindless tune. The couple spent a bit drinking their coffees, chattering mindlessly when Adelaide’s phone rung.

Picking it, she frowned not recognizing the number, while Alexander looked at her with curious eyes at her reaction.

She didn’t give that number unless it was to people from Their world.

“Hello?” Alex was drinking from his cup, but his blue eyes were trailed on her face. Waiting.

“Yeah, this is Hayley Marshall; I call because Elijah Mikaelson gave me your number.” The voice on the other side sounded tired and desperate, and that settled them on edge. She was not supposed to know about them!

“Elijah? Hayley, can you tell me what happened?” she replied, while Alex turned, so he could see her.

“Why do you know something happened?”

“Cause if not it will be him calling me, not you.” she snapped, getting worried every second that passed.

“The Mikaelsons are under a sleep spell and linked to Klaus. I’m hiding in the bayou of New Orleans and Elijah let your phone number saying you could help us.”

Adelaide and Alexander looked at each other and sighed. It looked like they got a right mess straight into their hands.

“Dammit ‘Lijah you don’t give me easy tasks do you?” she rubbed her temple, trying to think. “Okay Hayley, can you hide yourself somewhere safe ‘till we reach to you?”

“Yeah my house is at the bayou, and no one will ever find us here.”

“Okay what about the Mikaelsons?” She asked, fearing for their adopted family, while her partner grasped her hand trying to cheer her up.

“I have all of them, except for Klaus. Marcel has him.”

When the two of them heard the reply, they got speechless. They needed to make a call to Rome and start working. They were the Mikaelsons last line of defense after all.

“Okay Hayley, we are at the other side of the Atlantic, so it will take us a while to reach to you. I’m going to be there in a day more or less.”

“How will I recognize you?” Adelaide looked at her mate, who raised a finger and tapped her bracelet insistently.

“You are a genius” she mouthed with a smile, answering Hayley with a smile “I wear Elijah’s old leather bracelet. It has his smell, and he made it. It’s pretty distinctive.”

“Okay. I will wait for you, then.” Hayley replied with a less stressed voice.

“See you soon Miss Marshall.”

After hanging up, Adelaide groaned, feeling the headache building, even if she was a vampire. And it was going to be a quiet day, Alexander thought kissing her temple.

“Merde([1])!” She muttered softly, knocking her head against the wall. “If we rescue those idiots I’m going to murder my idiotic best friend.”

“I think Lottie is going to be right beside you, and not even Jamie or Will are going to keep those Mikaelsons safe.” He replied with a soft smile at her.

“Will you be there to help us?”

“If you think William, James and I are not going to enjoy you two murdering two of the most powerful beings in universe darling I think you are delusional.” He said; a cheeky smile in place.

With a soft sigh she closed her eyes, knowing the call was not going to be easy. And that her friend was going to curse something bad.

“I have to call Lottie. And you need to start looking into flights for New Orleans for me and getting ready the house at Nethy’s cause be damn well sure I’m not leaving them in New Orleans.”

“Of course _mo chridhe_” he muttered softly, kissing her bow. She could sense how worried he was, as he only called her “My heart” when he needed the assurance of his mother Scottish tongue. “Need me here for the call?”

“Nah, I got this.”

While her Alexander started working on finding a flight for her; Adelaide searched for Lottie’s number. This was not how she had wished for this call to have to be made.

“Addie, what a surprise! How are you and Alex doing?”

…---…---…---…---…---…---…

Meanwhile in Rome, Charlotte Ashworth-Frye was enjoying the sun and her free time. After ending the grading of the latest exams she had decided to walk around and enjoy her time. It was something she didn’t get to do often, but loved it.

Walking paths familiar for her; full of memories and story. She had lived so many things on that city, with her twin brother, her best friends, her husband… So many stories to remember,

She was near the “Antico Caffè Greco” when her telephone rung, playing Everything by Michael Bublé; her tone for Jamie. Call her juvenile, but those lyrics reminded her so much of him…

“Well hello there, beloved. Miss me already?”

“You know I always miss you, _preciosa_. How’s your morning going?” he asked with a smile on his voice.

“Ended the paperwork early, I’m going to have breakfast. Join me?” 

“If I can make sure Kit would not burn the bookshop…” He joked, and she chuckled when she heard a soft “I resent that James!” from her best friend.

“I’ll wait for you; you know where to find me.”

It didn’t take long for him to appear beside her, he always had a knack for finding her even when he had been human. Dressed in a black leather jacket and dark jeans; he looked like he had gotten out of the shower, with his curls still a bit damp.

“Well hello there handsome. Looking for someone?” She smiled cheekily, her dark green eyes trailing after him. Coming closer, he leaned against the wall she was resting too.

“My wife you know? This is our special place, the place we met again after being separated for many years. Smart, driven, intelligent, she is the sweetest, most charming woman I ever met; even if sometimes she drives me up a wall.” He joked, and she knocked his chest with the back of her hand.

“Look who’s talking, you are the one who always gets into trouble!” she leaned against his chest, kissing the hollow of his neck “Did you had a good morning?”

“Enjoyed myself with the new additions at the shop, Kit bought some new blends of coffee he wants to try. Argued with him about literature in the Golden Century. Your best friend likes far too much Shakespeare for my own peace of mind.” He said, frowning a bit much to her amusement

“You liked it too until we met, remember? You started reading Spanish writers when we met…” she reminded him.

“Then love knew it was called love. And when I lifted my eyes to your name, suddenly your heart showed me my way.” His voice was sweet and warm, and the dark haired vampire couldn’t help but to steal a kiss from him.

“Stop quoting Neruda beloved and let’s get to breakfast.”

They sat together on their favourite table, enjoying their coffee and the company. Just a couple enjoying their day together… until Charlotte’s phone started playing “The Swan Lake”.

Why was Addie calling her?

“Do you really have to answer?” he said, whining like a little kid to Charlotte’s joy. She let her hand play against his curls on his nape, enjoying the closeness

“Of course I have, it’s my best friend.” she replied chuckling, pecking him on the lips and picking it up. “Addie, what a surprise! How are you and Alex doing?”

“Lottie it’s the Mikaelson’s. They are in trouble.”

“Tell me everything.”

…---…---…---…---…---…---…

[1] Fuck in French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, love and comments are highly appreciated.


	3. Of love and partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tightening the grasp she had on his hand, she looked at him. She was going through security in a few minutes, Adelaide allowed herself to enjoy those last minutes with him. Gosh, she was going to miss him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More new characters... I hope you all like it!

** Inverness airport, Scotland **

It took them a few hours to have everything ready for Adelaide’s travel. A little cabin suitcase, a hotel room in New Orleans… But Alexander couldn’t help himself. Every time he saw her gone off to a mission or somewhere without him, he got anxious.

Last time they got separated for a mission she ended in the grasp of the enemy.

Adelaide knew it. She had known him since he was human, she knew every telltale sign of his. He was anxious, nervous. She knew he wanted to go with her even if he knew it was not possible.

Tightening the grasp she had on his hand, she looked at him. She was going through security in a few minutes, Adelaide allowed herself to enjoy those last minutes with him. Gosh, she was going to miss him.

“Take care of yourself up there _mo chridhe_. I’m going to miss you…” Alexander hugged her softly, making her smile. Her charming and sweet man…

“It’s going to be just a few days_ chérie_. You are going to be so busy that you are not going to have time to worry or miss me.”

“I always worry about you Adelaide. If something happens...” he muttered, and she put her hands on his chest, looking straight into his blue eyes.

“Nothing is going to happen.” she tried to reassure him, knowing it was not going to work. “'Lijah taught me how to move through the bayou and I know how to find her. Charlotte and James need you here...”

“I know love, but that doesn't mitigate my fears. Be careful with Marcellus; if he sees you...” he had heard stories about how he ran New Orleans after the Originals ran from the city.

“I will. Now come here and give me a kiss, you silly man.”

Chuckling through unshod tears, Alexander grabbed her waist and kissed her with all he had. They enjoyed the familiar dance between them; the hand in his hair, his hands keeping her steady, the heated glances...

They had to separate (better not give the humans reason to suspect) letting their foreheads rest together, drinking those last seconds.

They knew it was time to go.

“Wait.”

Adelaide unclasped one of the chains she wore, and left it on his hands. He didn’t need to see what it was, the familiar weight taking him back to the night. His own dog tags were resting in his hand, and he couldn’t help himself but to wonder why.

After all, she never took them off since the day he gifted them to her.

“Just so you know I'm coming back to you Alexander. After all you gave me your heart for safekeeping...”

Memories of the night he had said those same words to her flowed and Alexander had to take a grounding breath. Damn his girl was aiming straight to his feelings.

“Go because after this, all I want is to kiss you until you forget your damn name Adelaide Beaumont”

“Just kisses Alexander Fitzpatrick? How gentlemanly of you.” she said chuckling, making him smile and kiss her again.

“Cheeky minx! Now go!”

Giving her one last kiss Alexander let her go through security grasping the dog tags tightly. And when their eyes connected, he kissed the hand where she had left them.

“Safe travels, _mo chride_, and call me when you land no matter the hour.”

“Keep them safe for me, _chérie_. I’ll call you, I promise.”

…---…---…---…---…---…---…

** Rome **

After receiving the call from Adelaide, James realized his wife had been more stressed. It had been a few hours ago, but the vampire knew her like the back of his hand.

His wife was a nervous ball of stress at the moment.

He had heard the whole conversation and was worried about all of them. The Mikaelsons out of commission, Niklaus taken by Marcel who could kill any of them now, a child born of a hybrid and a werewolf... He knew what he was signing off when he had married Charlotte Ashworth, but they always found new ways to surprise him.

“_Querida_, calm down…”

“How, Jamie?” She grumbled, resting her head against her hands “My best friend is a prisoner, his family is under a sleep spell and Addie; who was finally enjoying her time with Alexander is now on her way to save the woman Elijah loves and her child with Nik.”

“Adelaide can pull this, she is the most experienced of the four of us remember?”

“I know, but if Marcel notices her in New Orleans...”

“Hey. That's not going to happen. She will get in and out safely... I'm more worried about Alex, let me tell you. It's not going to be easy on him seeing her go without anyone as backup”

His wife looked at him, and he knew she was cursing every God she could think of. Her friends deserved their time together gods be damned.

“I should probably call Alex... And start trying to find the New Orleans werewolves lineages. And ask Kit if he can fly to New Orleans. And I have to go and see Will...” She replied rubbing her temples, starting to feel overwhelmed. But her husband got in front of her, his blue eyes full of determination.

“_Querida_, breathe. Go and call Alexander and William. I can ask Christopher to get the plane ready and everything else. We are a team remember?”

Her dark green eyes shone with relief at her husband attentiveness. She let her head fall on the hollow of his neck, letting her lips linger there.

“What would I do without you James Ashworth-Frye? You are a life saver”

“You won't need to find it ever Charlotte Ashworth-Frye.” He kissed her forehead, his blue eyes full of emotion. “Call Alex; I’m not moving from your side.”

He asked for two more coffees while she searched the number. It didn’t take long for the highlander vampire to pick it.

“Hey Lottie” his voice sounded drained, tired and sad; and Charlotte’s heart broke for her friend.

“Alex, how are you? How's Addie?”

“Off to New Orleans already...” He sighed “I'm worried about her Lottie. Marcel is in a rampage against the Mikaelsons, he already hates her guts... If he finds her...”

“That's not gonna happen Alex.” She interrupted him; trying to give her voice conviction “She has been in worse situations and gotten out of them.”

Rubbing her temples, she scrunched her nose, trying to think of something that could help him...

“Alex, Adelaide was a spy during the War.”

“I know, I was there remember?” he was cheeky and sassy, a good sign.

“Don't sass me Fitzpatrick” she joked lightly, enjoy his soft laugh... Good sign she tough. “That's Addie's territory.”

“I picked some things during the years with her.”

“Don't tell me about your bedroom activities please. I learned enough during your first decade together”

“You were so oblivious! What do you think a closed door meant? And the noises?” he chuckled and James laughed at their silliness.

“I was a single, unmarried and uninterested girl from the 1920s Alex... And I recognize Addie's expression was priceless”.

The silence fell heavy between them, full of fear for Adelaide. James kissed her brow, trying to erase her sadness, and she couldn’t help but to smile at him grateful for the amazing vampire she was sharing her life to.

“She left me my dog tags... Told me that this would ensure she come back to get them.”

“Adelaide had done this before. If she needs help she is smart and resourceful enough to keep herself safe till we can reach her.”

“Marcel hates her. If he founds her before she can smuggle all of them to safety Lottie she is going to end up killed. And I swear to you Marcel will understand at what lengths I can go for her.”

Charlotte knew what the highlander vampire was not saying. If something happened to Adelaide in New Orleans, he will burn the city to the ground.

And they would be right behind him.

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that. What did she tell you?”

“Get the house in Nethy's for Hayley and Hope. And you have to get the plane and the flight manifest to bring four coffins here.”

“Okay. Kit is a pilot, so he can take care of the plane, and I’m sure Jamie can compel someone for the flight manifest.”

“Of course. Don’t worry about that Alex.” James said at the microphone with soft voice

“Thanks Jamie.”

“Where is she making scales? It’s going to take her a bit to reach Elijah’s lover”

“London first, then North Carolina. 19 hours more or less, but it was the fastest one. She promised to text when she landed.” He sighed, throwing his head against the wall he was resting to.

“Then, let's wait for our girl to tell us she arrived safely. You know she has never broken a promise.”

“I know Lottie...” sighing he replied “Thanks, by the way”

“Don't sweat it Alex, you would have done the same for me.”

…---…---…---…---…---…---…

** New Orleans **

Hayley was inside her house on the bayou, waiting. After that call that had ignited a tiny wisp of hope after all that had happened; she didn't want her hopes to be crushed, so she had given Elijah's mysterious contact 72 hours. If she didn't appear; she would start to work on the ingredients on her own.

But what she didn't expected was for a fight in her lanyard at 6 p.m.


End file.
